Blizzard blades
by WoodenMoon
Summary: title doesn't have a lot to do with the story. basically a collection of one shots. please read for entertainment. OC'S  included! don't like don't read! rating and genres subject to change depending on the one shot. rated T to be basically safe.


**hello people!**

**your probably all wondering: what's with this new story? aren't you supposed to be writing chapter 4 of the other story? well, that is true, but i created this story to dump any creative things that pop out of my head that i can't use for Revealing truth, but would still like to share with you guys. its kinda like a series of one-shots. might continue some if you guys like them enough. you know, to make you guys not suffer the waiting of the other story. reading this might help let you guys understand the concept of certain chapters better anyway. so enjoy these random stuff that you call writing!  
**

**i promise you guys chapter 4 will be up soon. I've just been busy with stuff lately. I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!**

**this chapter is based off of chapter 3 of my story RT. didn't read it? go read that now before you read this please! it will make ten times more sense!  
**

* * *

**_The Eleven Demandments of the Woods "family"_**

_1.) Always take your medicine(*) once a day. Failure to do so will result in the punishment of adding the amount to the next day _

He said I can take it whenever I want, but I got to take it before I go to sleep. If I don't, I will have to add the amount to the next day. Even if that means is he has to help me. Luckily for me, I only get one every day. They are always a pain to swallow though…

For example, say if I didn't eat one the day before because I was sick or tired, I will have to eat 2 the next day.

_2.) Always take the blue medicine(*). Stay away from the ones that are red. If you see any red ones, tell me._

The red ones are rotten. He says that's medicine that's long expired and it could make me sick. I think he throws them away when informed.

_3.) Don't go outside without my permission, especially at night time. Failure to follow will result in severe punishment._

Even though we are in a blizzard, it's always darker at night. But there's nothing in the blizzard that can be of any use to me. I'm allowed to go in the day and morning though. I only got caught once, and he let me go with a warning. I didn't know better. I had nightmares about what he would do if I did it a second time. I don't want those ever again...

_4.) Don't get close to visitors. They won't be here long._

Visitors always come and go; some of them are even children my age. Children always stay longer than adults. Children last about 5 or 6 daya. Adults always go in 2 to 3 days or less. The longest a child had ever stayed was a week. The longest an adult stayed was 5 days. They always leave medicine in return. I don't know how the children get it though…

_5.) Don't tell any visitor about the medicine(*). __This will result in slow and painful punishment__._

Speaking about medicine is strictly off limits. And this kind of punishment is the worst to me, though I have only suffered through the lightest of examples. Not to mention that the visitor I told would also leave that day.

_6.) Hormones will not rule my household. If a boy makes you uncomfortable, tell me __**immediately**__._

I'm never allowed to sleep near boys, no matter what age. One boy kept telling me things I didn't understand, and it made me uncomfortable around him. I only told him this after the boy left.

_7.)No matter what punishment you go though, know that I still care for as if you were my own daughter._

I have slight doubt in this rule, but I trust him more than I have anyone else.

_8.)Don't waste any real food. _

Wasting even the smallest amount of food is heavily frowned upon. This rule rarely ever is applied though. Its used to scarcely. We always eat everything, but I always give him the bigger half of food. I don't mind though. He has wood I can always snack on.

_9.) In spare time, try to get more control with your arms as blades instead of limbs._

We are both weapons, him being a scythe and me being one too, but with two blades. He said I should be grateful for that. I feel like a freak though. He teaches me how to protect myself with my hand blades. Although I am good at swinging with one hand, I can only block with both of them. At first it really hurt, but now it feels the same as having my regular hand there. With more practice it feels even better than a hand.

_10.) If I ask you to do something, do it without question. If something doesn't feel right, remember there's always a method to my madness._

Failure to do so ends up as punishment. But most of the things he tells me to do are usually simple to follow.

_11.) When sent to your room to go to sleep, don't sneak out. If you need water or anything, just knock on your door 4 times until I arrive._

I don't know why, but I'm not allowed to walk around the house after bedtime. This rule is also the same to go to the bathroom. I can do anything I want after bedtime as long as it's in my room.

There are the 11 Demandments between me and the man in our log house in the blizzard. I thought they were amendments, but he told me those are rights to every human in this county. These ones are orders.

I have no choice but to follow them.

* * *

**there ya go folks. i might update this later on. tell me what you think of this one shot collection idea or this one shot in general. reviews are internet love!**

note - (*) = will-o-wisps. one of them was shown in chap 3 when Tei was forced to eat one for medical purposes. so now they are heat meds =D


End file.
